Pokemon Firered Leafgreen Nuzlock IGiovannis sonsI
by CassyNoname
Summary: Ashton got the order to complete the Nuzlock challenge. Well nothing special so far, exept for the fact that he got teleported in an other universe where the Dexholder of Kanto and Jotho are about to destroy team Rocked once again, also a meteor from an other dimension is about to kill them all but weird people from different universes offer their help.
1. Prologue

**This here is a remake of some sort. I know the original was terrible but now I did this and hopefully it will motivate me to finally continue.**

* * *

It was a usual day for our young hero. He walked down the dirt road leading past some brick houses. Yeah, a somewhat normal day. All calm and peaceful. Birds were singing in the trees, here and few clouds covering the cyan sky. As he went along the path it so happened that a thought crossed our heros mind. This day was way too usual.

It was his birthday after all. His 16th birthday to be exact. No one had congratulated him today. Nobody had even mentioned it. He shrugged it off, guessing it wasn't that important to anyone. Just a few steps later, he saw his house approaching in the distance. He caught a glimpse of the red tiled roof he saw every afternoon on his way home. He stopped and looked at the old building for a second. He stared through the glass door. Even if it was quite dark out here, there were no lights on inside. He also didn't hear a single sound. His mom wasn't at home... again. With a sigh, he walked through the front yard and went up to the door. He pulled the doorknob. As he realised the door didn't move an inch he reached into his pocket. No, it wasn't there. He searched through his entire jacket. It wasn't there either. Frustrated, he leaned his head against the door, no key, no mom to let him in. He would just have to wait here until... He suddenly heared a dripping sound.

Hu, what was that. He looked at the floor. Another noise. Drops of water landed on the dry earth and formed a dark spot. The next drop landed directly on the tip of his nose. Uh shit. He quickly looked around as the rain got denser. Sudden meowing sounds in the distance caught his attention. He took a peek around the corner of his house. There he saw that the backdoor open, squeaking as it shut itslef again. He headed towards the door, slamming it open to slip through it before closing it quickly.

At the other side of the door he looked around. It was hard to see anything so he slid his hand along the wall to his left till he found the lightswich. As he pressed it, he was pretty surprised to find himself in a room full of dusty shelfs and boxes filled with old stuff. He was definitely in the chellar. Suddenly, the meowing from before started. He scanned to room until he discovered a dark figure sitting on the widowsill watching him from behind a curtain. He smiled at the dark cat. Moonshine, he used to call her. He had no idea how the stray animal always managed to sneak into his house. He obsevered the room further as he began to walk forwarts. It was very interesting. He spotted a lot of pretty old stuff which was laying in those boxes for an eternity. At least they looked like it. Books, old gaming consoles, pictures by an unknown artist, expensive looking jewelery. He wondered how much money all of this was worth. Looking around interested, he didn't notice the heavy box standing in front of him.

As he saw it he had already tripped and landed nose first on the floor. Confused, he looked at his feet. The the box was burried underneath them. He stood back up and studied it till he made out a silverish plastic card and a red square shaped gaming console between all the the unused wires and swiches. That weren't really the things he thought they were, were they. He picked them up. They were indeed what he suspected them to be. The gameboy colour and a copy of pokemon silver. He hadn't played that game since he was eleven. He liked pokemon a lot. It was his favourite game back then. He hadn't even played the famous Zelda games as much. Red/blue/green/yellow and gold/silver were his favourite editions. The first generation was just really popular, he thought it must've been everyones favourite at the time and the second generation had this amazing new pokemon and features. When he said features he might have ment the fight against Red. Also, the manga was pretty interesting, he wondered if he still had it laying around somewhere here in the chellar.

With a soft smile on his face, he climbed up the stairs with the gameboy and the cartridge in his hands. He went through the door wich lead directly into the living room where he took a seat and put the object on the table. Moonshine followed him into the room, where she elegantly jumped onto a shelf. Sitting down, she shortly sniffed on the family picture before she faced him again.

This family picture felt very awkward for him for as long as it stood there. There wasn't really anything special about it. It just seemed incomplete to him. He shook it off and put the copy of pokemon silver into the gameboy. Like always, the gamefreak logo appeared and the introduction began. Through the window he saw that the rain was even heavier now. It was a real storm out there. Rolling thunder halled through the monotonous sound of falling raindrops. The electricity went on and off as a lightning twiched through the dark clouds. He, still engaged in the game, didn't notice the flickering lights. Then, a lighting struck the red tiled roof. This time, the light went off and remained this way.


	2. Chapter 1 Where exactly am I

Fire everywhere. Lava forcing the floor to explode. Dust and smoke coved the sky, hot air filled his lungs. Walls surrounded him like a cage. The blood red colour scheme matched perfectly with the red of his hair. The eleven year old pressed his body against a cold steel wall. Behind him he saw the massive building, half burned down but still standing. Animali screams sounded from the inside. Even the ground around him began to burn as he heard the screams calling his name in panic.

"Silver" a deep voice muttered. He heard a old mans voice shouting.

"Silver" it now said, loud and stern.

"Wha?t" he shouted through the dark streets.

"Damn it, I tried to catch some fucking sleep" he sweared. As he noticed where the voice sounded from he looked at his phone.

"Calm down" he heard a voice he knew way to well out of the old smartphone he had stolen about four years ago. Man, he really needed a newer model. I somehow picked itself up again.

"Gold, what the fuck?" he said into the device, a little confused.

"I need you to got to prof Elms lab right now, it's important" Golds ordered, sounding a bit exhausted.

"It better be, idiot" he ment, quietly, trying to sound angry but was much too tired. He hung up and growled as he tried to go to sleep.

"Hu... what happened?" the young boy stuttered. As the light slowly illuminated everything around him and the dizzines faded, a sharp pain shot through his head and shortly after through the rest of his body.

"Ah, fu..." he pressed through his teeth as he wrapped his arms around his head. He heard how a gentle um, umbre was whispered into his ear before a warm, furry paw touched his arm. He looked at the dark figure beside him.

"Moonshine?" he whispered his question.

"Umbrrrrr" she purred as he patted her head. He thought of the noise she was making as strange but as soon as he looked around he noticed that wasn't the weirdest thing about the situation. He sat up, even if it caused him more pain and scanned the area. Bushes, trees, earth and grass. He was definitely in a forest of some sort. He stood up and tumbled a few steps backwards as the dizziness got back to him.

"Um" the cat squeaked at the boy. Then, she suddenly turned aroun, throwing another glance at him before heading into the woods.

"Wait, dumbass" he shouted as he quickly started to chase after her.

Branches and leafs hit his face as he ran through the gabs between the trees. Moonshines outlines faded further as he grew slower and the distance between them bigger. He knew, it sounded dumb but he was somewhat scared to be alone in those starnge woods. Eventually, the trees began to loosen up and leafs stopped cracking under his feed. Heavily breathing, he finally stopped next to the dark animal.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her but his gaze drifted off. He was out of the woods and in front of him, a bit down the hill, laid a huge village, bigger than most of its kind but still too small to be considered town. Fog hovered above it as the morning light dipped the scenery in warm colours.

"What the heck, how did I end up here?" he whispered confused as he looked at the village. He sighed.

"Fine, we'll just ask the next guy we see..." he shared his thought with Moonshine as he started to climb down the hill.

"Um" she cried out as they made their way to the village. They walked along the small street, past all the houses with their little yards and signs in front of them. Kojiora, Nakano, Kotone and Hibiki. Were those supposed to be names. If that was the case, why would anyone have their name as a sign in front of their house. However, everyone seemed to be inside, the entire village was dead silent. It was pretty early in the morning, still. He stopped as he noticed a sign that got his interest. It said, Elms laboratory... Elm? Like Elm, Elm like professor Elm... the pokemon professor Elm. Man, he had no idea that that was even a real name. He smiled a bit about the thought that some old man that had never heard of pokemon was running around with a name like this. Then he noticed another detail of interest.

"Seems like the lights are on. We can at least take a look if he's there" he said a bit nervously. He still had no idea where he was but the dizziness that was kicking in again prevented him from wondering about it. Also, he must've looked like an idiot talking to an animal like this but Moonshines presents alone managed to calm him. He walked up to the door of the laboratory or whatever the sign said and pounded at the door.

After a few minutes, he was about to turn and try another house as the door opened just a crack wide.

"Gold? I wasn't expecting you that early" a high male voice stated but stopped as someone peeked throught the door.

"Yo" the boy said, waving slowly.

"Um... greetings mister..." he suttered.

"Ashtons the name but Ashs enough. Um, can you tell me where we are in here?" he asked.

"Uh... this is New Barktown" he explained.

"New Barktown in Johto I guess" Ashton said sarcastically, this was getting even stranger every second.

"Exactly mister um... Ash" he replied. Ashton stared at him for a second before he broke out in laugher.

"Amazing joke professor Elm" he tried to stop laughing but the more he realised what was going on the more hilarious it got. Confused, Elm opened the door properly. As Ash saw him, his jaw dropped.

This man who seemed to be called Elm was not very tall, skinny, about middle aged, had brown hair and wore glasses and a labcoat.

"Is everything fine um... Ash?" he asked.

"Um" he put himslef together again. Some guy who looks like Elm, whos name is Elm in New Barktown in Johto. There wasn't anything weird about that.

"Umbre" Moonshine made as she sneaked past the men into the laboratory. Once in, she made her way to a shelf, jumped onto it and laid down, purring in satisfaction.

"Hey, don't just walk into someones house like that" Ashton scolded the female.

"Sorry prof" he apologised and slid through the door past Elm.

"Oh, um...no problem" he suttered suprised as he shut the door again. Ash struggled to reach the top of the bookshelf but eventually managed to grab Moonshine, as soon as he had her, he was about to leave.

"You've got an Umbreon? Those are pretty rare these days" the professor stopped him as he noticed the dark female.

"Umbreon?" Ashton asked confused, throwing a glance at her. She was a dark, cat with white rings in her fur... Did... did she always look like this. How did he ever miss that she looked like a... pokemon.

"Umbreon?" she repeated and jumped out of his arms.

"Uh..." he felt the dizziness kicking in again. This time, he didn't manage to stay on his feet.

"Finally away from those morons" he muttered.

"S... snea" the Sneasle walking next to him coughed. He had issues keeping up with his trainer. He was fast, he knew that much but they were walking for hours now and he still had no idea where they were even going. As the redhead suddenly stopped, he sighed in relief and sat down, heavily breathing. Silver looked at the town for a second, searching for the laboratory. He remembered that it was somewhere at the entrance to New Barktown and even if the town had changed massively since he was last here, it still stood at the same spot as back in the day. He began to make his way towards it. Sneasle sighed, he got up exhausted but willing to follow his master. He seemed to be somewhat reliefed, not needing to battle those weak trainers on route one anymore. Sneasle sliced them in half, just using one Nightclaw anyway. As he stood in front of the laboratory, he stopped for one more second.

"Hm... first time I'll take the door" he whisper and pounded at it.

As Elm heard the noise, he stopped went awey from the passed out boy to see, who was at the door.

"Silver? You're pretty early, how are you doing?" he asked as he spotted the redhead. The trainer just slammed the door open and pushed the professor out of the way. He stared at him for a bit, before closing the door again.

"You're the first one to be here hehe... um, would you mind taking a seat?" Elm asked a little nervously. He knew the redhead was pretty... impulsive and easy to upset to say the least.

"Miss Kotone, would you pleas take care of our visitor" he called, disappearing behind the bookshelf that split the room in two sections.

"Is Gold finally here?" a female voice asked excited as she headed into the main room. When she saw who's taken a seat at the kitchen table, she gave him a look of disappointment.

"Oh, it's just You" the small, curvy brunette, who was wearing a labcoat, sighed. He let out a quiet growl as the doorbell suddenly rang. The brunette went to open the door just wide enough for a guy to fit through.

"Hey Lyra" a voice greeted the girl. The dark haird boy made his way into the room followed by a group of different men and women.

"Urg... my head ... what was that?" Ashton held his head while slowly opening his eyes. He recalled where he was but had no idea how he got there.

"Oh, thanks goodness, you're awake. I was about to call an ambulance" professor Elm said in relief, looking at the boy.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed out of nowhere. Is everything fine, usually, one does not just pass out like that" Elm asked back grabbing a chair to sit down next to him.

"It's fine just... where's Moonshine?" he wondered looking around.

"Your pokemon?" Elm asked.

"Um... exactly..." he remembered, she was a pokemon... or was she not... He just got more and more confused.

"It ran out, i haven't seen it since" he ment.

"It's gonna be around here somewher. More importantly, what are you doing in New Barktown?" Elm asked.

"I woke up in the forest and somehow found this village" he remembered.

"I had no idea where I was so tried to find someone who would tell me, I guess..." he needed to sort stuff out. He was in the woods with his pokemon and ended up here... what was before that, he had no idea.

"Thats all? Seems like you've hit your head pretty badly, maybe you do need an ambulance" he ment genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine" he jumped up to support his argument but fell back onto the table. He still was pretty dizzy.

"Professor, everyone is here" a female voice shouted from behind the bookshelfs.

"Exelent. You don't mind to wait here, do you?" he asked the boy before getting up from the chair and leaving the room. Ashton sighed.

"Um.. fine, I guess" he would wait not that he had anywhere to go.

"Good morning everyone. It's an honor to welcome you all in my laboratory" Elm said as he entered the main room. Everyone stopped talking and listened up.

"You all probably wonder why I ordered you here, correct?" he asked. Ashton watched them from behind the bookshelfs. He seemed to know all of those men and women from somewhere.

"I suspect that team Rocket is back" Elm said. Ashton gasped. Team Rocket... he had heard that name before. Wasn'tt that in... pokemon. He must've been kiddning. Pokemon was a game... or was it. Why would it be a game, pokemon existed why would anyone make a video game out of it. The headach and the dizziness struck once again.

"Really Elm? You need to get all of us to take care of pussy team Rocket?" a blond haird boy, also in a laboratory coat, asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you just call me? I would beat their asses" a dark haird boy with a golden cap stated. Some girls, one with turquoise the other one with brunette hair started to laugh.

"What's so funny about it?" the one with the cap shouted.

"Hehe... you werent able to take on five grunts on your own" the turquoise haird one giggled.

"What are you talking about? I beat those suckers all by myself" he ment.

"Oh really and who saved your arse at the radio tower and fought against Archer?" she reminded.

"Fine, you, Lyra and Silver helped me out a bit but first, it were fifty grunts and one executive at once not five and second, I could've done it anyways. With or without you" he hissed.

"Hm... what about "Guys, help me out here, they're trying to kill me", you wimp?" as the redhead said this the girls just started to laugh again.

"Since when are you talking to me again?" the dark haird one hissed at the redhead.

"Since you woke me up in the middle of the fucking night, dipshit" they growled. There also were two other girls, the tall brunette looked bored while the blond one, who looked like a guy exept for the obvious, seemed nervous.

"Can you all please be quiet" Elm tried to calm them down. Everybody stopped arguing and listened once again.

"Erm, where was I? Pokemon seem to disappear in large numbers. The thing is, their pokeballs haven't been taken. The trainers would just open the balls as usual and discover that their pokemon weren't in there anymore. I conclude that team Rocket or any other powerful organisation must be behind this" he explained.

"You all have legendery pokemon and it would be fatal if those fell into the hands of such an evil organisatoin" he continued.

"Really and the most logical thing to do was to bring us all here, into the region were team Rocket has last been seen?" Brilliant professor, just brilliant" the blond boy complained.

"Mister Oak, would you mind letting me explain" how was professor Elm able to keep that calm all the time.

"I fear that this time, the strongest trainer of the regions, which are you, need to combine their power and resources to fight. I thought that this here may be the safest region as the police takes special care of any team Rocket related happenings" he said. Minutes passed without someone saying anything.

"Enough of the big talking. I wonder who of us is the strongest trainer" the turquoise haird girl finally broke the silence.

"Is anyone even a bit worried about the situation?" Elm whispered.

"It would be interesting. I guess it is Blue" the blonde girl ment calmly.

"Haha, not only the strongest but the prettiest most clever trainer of them all" the tall brunette stated, obviously joking.

"On no, that would be me" this Oak guy pointed at himslef.

"If there is a strongest trainer, it would be me. I beat the legendery Red" the one with the colden cap said.

"I beat you... several times" the redhead muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I may not be the strongest trainer but definitely stronger than Lyra" the turquoise haird one slapped the brunettes shoulder.

"Uh, you're just jealous. You just know I look better" the brunette whos name was obviously Lyra, pushed the girl back. In a few minutes a heaty discussion started.

"You have got the letter, now spread the word. Let everyone know who the strongest of trainers is"

"Umbreon" as they heard that, everyone went silent. The looks af all the trainers wandered to the door. The dark pokemon with rings in its fur, shining in pure white, slowly walked into the room. Confused gazes followed it.

"Hu? Fine, how did this Umbreaon get in?" Oak asked.

"Moonshine. There you are, dumbass" Ashton stepped forward letting the cat jump into his arms.

"Hu, a new assistant of yours, Elm?" the one with the golden cap asked.

"Oh um... no, this is Ashton, he is here to um..." the professor seemed to have no idea how to explain.

"Don't mind me, I was just here to ask for the way" Ash shrugged.

"Thanks prof" he said merely as he was about to go.

"You pimp have an Umbreon. I haven't seen those in a while..." Oak ment. He stared at the pokemon with a greedy look.

"How did you get it?" he asked.

"She um... showed up at my house one day so I gave her food... I guess" he was certain he remembered that they met like this. Even if his memory seemed to get just as dizzy as himslef, this detail he faintly remember.

"The you caught her, just like that?" the turquiose haird seemed impressed.

"I didn't catch her?" he had no idea what catching was supposed to mean. Did they mean with a pokeball. Wait a second... how did he know what a pokeball was. Someone probaly told him.

"She has a pice of paper in her mouth" the blonde suddenly stated. Ashton looked at her. She really did. He pulled the paper out of her mouth.

"What's this?" the one with the golden cap asked and took a peek at it himself.

"It's a letter of some sort"the turquoise haird girl snatched the paper out of Ashton hand. She began to read out loud.

"Greetings, young trainer who just began to discover the world of pokemon. You might be wondering who wrote this letter or why you're the one getting it. You gonna find that out soon enough. Do you wanna play a game with me? It's not that difficult. You just gotta follow these guidlines on your journey. Be careful, if you break one of them, you'll get punished. Without further ado, here they are.

Only catch one pokemon on a route. This will be the fist one you'll encounter.

Don't keep pokemon that were gifts from trainers, also, don't buy them.

Beat the elite four and the champion.

Here the most important one.

If a pokemon faints in a fight they'll die instantaniously. Don't worry, you can heal them at any time as long as they aren't ko.

Oh and if all of your pokemon die, you'll die too.

I expect you to have the first badge in two weeks. Also, don't tell anyone, some people might let you win out of pity and that would be no fun at all.

Have fun young trainer.

ME" she read. Ashton was in shock.

"What kind of prank is this?" Oak asked in disgust. Then a second of silence.

"W... what if it's not?" Lyra ment in fear.

"Oh please, it gotta be. Who in their right mind would expect this from a pimp like him" he said.

"She's right, what if he's really in danger. What if he's really gonna die if he doesn't get the badge in two weeks?" the turquoise hair one asked.

"It's way to dangerous to try it out. He has to get the badge just in case this isn't a prank" the one with the golden cap concluded.

"You heard them boy. What are you gonna do?" Lyra asked. Ashton sighed.

"I'll... do what the letter said" he knew he had no other option. His life was on the line, he was about to go home but he had no idea where his home even was.

"Brave boy" the one with the golden cap admitted.

"Is there anything we can do to help you" the blonde asked friendly.

"I think that's non of our buissiness" Oak hissed.

"Really Green? Your gonna let this rookie go on a journey where he might die?" the tall brunette shouted.

"Why not? You, Yellow, Red and I almost died several times. No one helped us. Besides, I have more important things to do" he argued.

"Whatever, screw you then" she brushed him off.

"No, wait" the redhead suddenly said.

"We don't have time to be bothered by this wimp. We have to deal with team Rocket" they made a point.

"What? That team of morons won't need all of our attention, last time Blue, Red and I beat them alone" Green ment suddenly suspiciously calm.

"You idiot have no idea what they're capable of" they hissed.

"Fine, fine, we gonna deal with fucking team Rocket first and then we gonna help him" the tall brunette said.

"When are you going to start your journey?" the one with the golden cap asked.

"If you don't mind, I suggest the next morning. You can sleep here this night, if you'd like to" Elm offered.

"Thank you" Ashton ment.

"Oh, um... please, take a seat" he said. Ash sat down on the only unused cair, the one next to the redhead.

"Good, where were we? I'd be the strongest trainer, I caught em all" Green began.

"In your region. I caught em all, in both regions" the one with the turquoise hair bragged. While the discussion went on, Ash took a look at the redhead. He wondered if they were a girl or a guy. He guessed guy, judging by the body shape... Wait, how could he think about that when he was pretty much about to die...

"Its getting late prof" the one with the golden cap who had introducd himself as Gold, ment while looking at the clock on the wall. It was early afternoon.

"I see... you can all sleep at the pokecenter in Cerrygrove city for tonight" Elm stated.

"What? Noone said anything about sleeping here, I have important research stuff to do" Green complained.

"Yeah and if someone wants to battle and lose against the champion I need to be at Indigo Platoe" Gold stated.

"You didn't seem to get why I wanted you here. Team Rocket is on the lose, it will be saver if all of you are together in case of an attack" the professor tried to persuade them as they were about to leave.

"Its fine, prof, we can look after ourselves" the turquiose haird one whos name was Crystal, said softly and put a hand on the professors shoulder. He sighed.

"Fine but at least, be in the region in case I need you and put the legenderies in the PC. They're save there... for now" he ment. Everyone said a short bye as the tall brunette who was called Blue, the blonde whos name was Yellow, Green, Crystal and Lyra left. They all, exept for Lyra and the redhead who was called Silver, seemed to be named after their eyecolours. How did that even work.

Before Gold and Silver could exit, the professor stopped them.

"Gold, Silver, wait a second" he from asked them.

"What is it, prof?" Gold sighed.

"Would you sit down again, I need to tell you some interesting... things I have found out" he ment.

"I don't have time for this shit" the redhead was about to leave.

"I have news about Giovanni" as he heard that he stopped dead in tracks.

"What made you think that would care?" his voice was toneless. He opened the door.

"That looks like you. You could never face your past. You're just running awey from it. Exactly like your dad when he noticed he fucked up" Golds tone was stern but he had a somewhat... evil expressoin.

Suddenly, the redhead turned, his flaming red eyes were almost glowing with hate. He slowly walked towarde the trainer and grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"I will never be like my father, got it, bastard?" he growled and punched Gold right in the face.

"Urg. Was that really necessery, bastard" the trainer held his nose. He was about to fight back as he got cut of.

"That's enough" Elm shouted.

"Stop fighting and listen up" he said. The redhead grlowled and took a seat.

"Exuse me" the professor said, embarrassed of his harsh tone. He didn't seem like the type of guy that would just shout at someone like this to Ashton but Silver and Gold weren't surprised.

"I have news about Giovanni" he ment.

"He, how do I put this... is still alive" Elm waited for the redheads reaction. He didn't seem to care.

"No way. He jumped of a cliff, I... we both saw it" he said, almost bored.

"To be honest, we didn't exactly see him jump off. Also, they never found his body" Gold argued followed by a minute of silence. Ash didn't get any of this.

"Did you really think I'd give a fuck?" Silver growled.

"You should, he might try to reunite team Fuckface" Gold ment. Suddenly, the phone in Elms pocket began to ring.

"Pokemon research institue New Barktown, Elm here" the professor said into the device.

"This is a warning. I want you, Gold, Silver and the other kid to leave the building, got it?" a distorted male voice answered. Gold gave the professor a confused look as he got visibly paranoid and scanned the area.

"Now" the voice demanded and finally hung up.

"Who was it, prof?" the raven haird boy asked as he noticed Elm terrified expression.

"Everyone, leave this room" he put himself together and headed towards the door.

"What the fuck?" this even got a reaction out of Silver. Gold shook his head and followed the professor. As the redhead rolled his eyes and also got up to leave, Ashton thought that he'd better do the same.

Everything he noticed was an enormous shockwave that knocked him off of his feet. He felt the urge to wrap his arms around his head and burry his face into the cold dirt. The ground was shaking as the sound of an explosion drowned out every other noise. The laboratory was ripped in pieces. Glass was flying through the air, piercing his clothes and cutting his skin. He would've felt the pain if it wasn't for his shock.

He glanced through the gabs between his fingers. He saw the burning fire all around him, the smoke that engulfed him made him cough. Was this his end. If he wouldn't die in this sea of flames, he would certainly be killed by whoever wrote the letter. He had no idea where he was, he had no idea where he had been before. He knew he had known where his home was just hours before but now... He just knew that, somewhere out there, were his family and his friends. He remembered the face of his mom so vividly even if anything else was dark. He would fight for them, for his mom and for his life. He would find a way through this new world and he'd find a way home.

His lungs were burning, coughing out the smoke. On the edge of passing out, he heard a voice in the distance.

"Hey kid, wake up" the voice sounded demanding. He had just figured out that it was talking to him as he felt a tight grip around his wrist. Someone was pulling him up. He made out the outlines of a male figure dressed in red clothing with a bandana around his mouth.

"Is everything okey, are you injured?" he asked. Ashton nodded out of reflex, not realising what was asked. The man took the boys arm and wrapped it around his shoulders. He gave him support as they tumbled out of the smoke cloud. Ash could already see the dark sky again. They walked towards a white car, an ambulance car, the lid of its trunk was open. The man forced him to sit onto the cars open back and slowly took a few stepps backwards.

"You're save, for now at least" he said before he disappeared into the smoke again. Ash was way too tired to wonder if this really just happened, it seemed that there wasn't a thing that seemed unlikely now.

"There you are, Ashton" a concerened male voice shouted from behind the car, a man quickly walked around the corner.

"Prof Elm? What happened?" he asked in a raspy voice. He was awake enough to pice all of this together as he stared into the rising flames.

"Some fucktards blew the laboratory up" Gold ranted. He and Silver had followed the professor, at least they made it out of the disaster in time. Wait, someone blew the laboratory up. Just like that... did this happen often in this world. In this second, a red firefighter car arrived at the scene. Men and women jumped out of the vehicle and and dashed into the smoke cloud. Shortly after, screams of all sort could be heard. He watched impressed as several meters tall figures poked out of the smoke. One was a huge dragon like fish, another one a reptile with red spikes on its back. They spew water out of their mouths and into the fire. He knew those were those so called pokemon. As he watched them, he suddenly started to like the idea of having one of those beasts, to travle with them and to battle with them.

"Oh, my poor pokemon... they would never survive a fire like this" Elm frowned as he watched the flames burning the rest of what he once called laboratory. He sat down next to Ashton and burried his face in his hands, Ash started to wonder if everyone who owned a pokemon would be this attached to them, he began to get an idea of what those beasts ment to their trainer and how important they seemed to be in this world.

"Pff, you'll get new ones" Silver ment.

"Would you please shut the fuck up, bastard" Gold glared at him.

"No, he's right, I'll be fine..." Elm sighed.

"How about you, are you okey boy?" he asked Ashton, scanning the scars on his arms and his ripped clothes.

"It's fine" he shrugged it off. It did hurt a bit but it wasn't woth mentioning, he figured.

"Wait, where is Moonshine?" he gasped as he realised that he hadn't seen the cat since the explosion.

"The Umbreon you had with you? Haven't seen her yet" Gold answered casually until he noticed that she might still be in the burning rests of the laboratory.

"Don't you have a pokeball to call her back" he quickly suggested as he took note of the worried look in Ashtons face. Moonshine was one of the few details he was able to remember, it would be a tragedy if anything happened to the Umbreon.

"Excuse me" a male voice said from behind the car. They turned their heads to see the police officer walking towards them.

"Who of you is mister Kamon?" he asked. Ashton was surprised to say the least, how would anyone know his surname.

"I..." he began a bit hesitantly.

"That would be me" Silver suddenly answered in a harsh tone. He shared the surprised look with Ashton as they noticed each others replies.

"Silver Kamon" the police officer added after he saw the bewilderness in the boy faces.

"What do you want?" the redhead asked, still harsh.

"I have to ask you about the ex team Rocket leader Giovanni. Is it correct that he's your biological father?" he ment.

"This bastard is dead, idiot" Silver growled.

"Silver... is it okey if I call you that? I know a lot of things about you. Especially the thing with the stolen Totodile a few years ago. I could still arrest you for this... incident. So you better tell me what you know about team Rocket" the officer sounded cold and stoic but was visibly angry. The redhead stared at the floor for a second. Then he glared at the policeman.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never had any contact with team Rocket" he ment in the friendliest voice he could. The officer studdied his face and for a second, looked into his eyes.

"You seem to tell the truth. I will stilll keep an eye on you" with this, he disappeard. Silver found this dude more than suspicious.

"So... it seems you two have the same last name" Gold mentioned, to change the subject. The redhead didn't care at all it seemed but Ashton wondered if he could be related to him... this would bring him way closer to finding out where his home was.

"Who do you think did this?" Silver suddenly asked after watching the firefighters do their work.

"Um..." Gold thought about it but didn't seem to get what he ment.

"Who would do such crule things? Blowing up a laboratory ful of pokemon" Elm wondered.

"Not just this. If you wouldn't have gotten this starnge call, we'd all be kentucky fried chicken now" Gold added, Elm seemingly told them about the phone call.

"I know five bastards who would do that" Silver ment.

"Petrell, Proton, Arianna, Arche and Giovanni" he counted.

"Team Rocket" Gold finally seemed to catch up. Wait a second, did this mean someone tried to... kill whoever was in the laboratory... Ashton was at least, slightly terrified.

"I knew it, they're here again" Elm said.

"Seems like it, man, team Fuckface becoming stronger really sounded ridiculous at first" Gold laughed.

"If their really stronger is up for debate. Still, with their scientist and helicopters, they could've build a bomb and dropped it with ease" Silver explained.

"Do you know what this means?" Gold asked.

"Team Rocket is back and we have to stop them. Again" the redhead ment, frustraited. Sudden noises in the bushes behind them caught their attention. Ashton was surprised by the mens reaction as the two of them suddenly held a pokeball in the air, ready to fight.

"Hey, relax, it's just us" Kris said, holding her hands up. Gold and Silver both sighed and calmed down again.

"What happened?" Lyra stepped in front of Kris, concern in her voice as she looked at the burning laboratory.

"We heard a loud explosion and got back immediately" Blue added. The men looked at each other, wondering if they should tell them.

"Team Rocket" Silver finally gave a short answer.

"W... what? You're telling me that was team Moron?" Blue pointed at the destroyed lab while almost bursted out in laughing. The redhead nodded with an annoyed expression.

"Comon Silv, you gotta be kidding me. How would they be able to to set the laboratory on fire and that with their shitty poison types?" she giggled.

"They threw a bomb at it, if you want to know" he ment.

"What, they build a bomb? In this region, without any authorities noticing?" Kris shouted.

"They seem to be very strong now" Yellow said in a clam voice.

"Strong? Team Dumbass and strong?" Green laughed.

"Haha, that means they have a new boss, the old one was weak as fuck" he said.

"Be careful, if your calling my father weak, your calling me weak and you wouldn't want that" Silver hissed, slowly walking towards the blond.

"Bring it on, faggot" Green formed his hand into fists.

"Stop it, guys, there's no time for this shit" Blue stepped between the two.

"If this is really true and team Mo... I mean team Rocket is that much stronger now, we got to take care of them" she ment.

"Johto isn't save anymore. We need to leave" Elm said.

"No shit, you idiot, I said, from beginning on that we're not save here but no, you didn't listen. I suggest we all go to Unova" Green ranted. His gaze got softer as he saw the rest of the group glaring at him.

"Listen, I know you all just dismiss me as an arrogant ass but I really want you all to be save" he added.

"I know but should I remind you, Mr. Oak, that we wont just flee to Unova, leaving everyone behind defenseless. We have to fight them, you all are the strongest trainers of those regions and the single ones strong enough to beat them" Elm said. Silence.

"Where could we go then, if its too dangerous here?" Kris asked.

"To a region where they had to deal with team Rocket so often, that they are constantly on the lookout for them and prepared for any attack" he ment.

"Kanto" Blue answered with a fading tone of happiness in her voice.

"You know, they'd probably show up there first" Green stated.

"Exelent" Elms smirked as his glasses reflected the dim light which gave him an almost evil look. Ashton had no idea what he would do here, all by himself... he had to start his adventure notheless.

"While the smoke's still giving us a cover, we can take the water rout to Kanto" Gold pointed at the sea behind the town.

"Green has a laboratory in Pallet town, maybe we can sleep there" Yellow suggested.

"What? I didn't say you could go to my laboratory, I don't want my house to get blown up too" Green hissed.

"You know, I lied when I said I didn't have a connection to team Rocket. I could make one call and you'd wish your lab would've been blown up" Silver ment, calmly with a smirk on his face.

"You don't have the guts to do that" he growled.

"Wanna try?" the redhead held out his phone. Green seemed to measure the weight of his statement, after a while, he sighed.

"Fine" he looked at the floor.

"That's sattled. Lets not waist any more time" Gold ment.

About ten minutes later, they made their way through New Barktown, reaching the sea rout. They released their water pokemon and hopped onto their backs. Ashton went with them, not having an idea of where else to go but as he realised that he didn't have a watertype, he stopped. Staring at the water, he watched as the first of them set off.

"Whats the problem, Ash?" Gold seemed to have noticed him.

"I don't have a pokemon" he was surprised by this question.

"Silvers Gyrados can carry you too" he ment.

"Wait, I wasn't going to go with you, I have to start my journey here" Ash said. He knew he had to get one of those badges and quickly otherwhise...

"What? I will not let you travle through Johto when team Rocket is blowing up buildings in here, you gonna go with us end of disgussion" he then navigated his pokemon to swim next to Silvers. He said a few words he wasn't able to hear, Silver sighed, Gold glared and finally, the redhead nodded. He made the Gyrados turn and gestured Ash to sit down on its back. He was sceptical as he looked at the dragon like water type with the starnge colour. He slowly took a step onto its tail and was barely able to sit down, before the pokemon took off again.

The boy almost fell of as the pokemon jumped up a waterfall. He was holding on tightly to the watertype. Ashton was starngle happy not having to leave the sides of those strong trainers. Not that he wasn't able to take care of himself... he just wasn't able to take care of himself. He had no idea about this world or how to get the first gym badge. He had no idea what he could do about team Rocket, if they'd ever tried to attack him, even if he had no idea why they would. Now that he had found someone who would help him, he didn't worry too much.

As he looked at the night sky, he wondered what time it was... he wasn't able to affort waisting any if he had just two weeks. As the Dexholder, that was how this strong group of trainers called themselves, first left the laboratory it was about noon. If he was correct with guessing how much time went by he'd say it was about seven p.m. He remembered that his mom always made dinner at this time. He wondered if she missed him, if she had no idea where he went. He wasn't even able to call her as he had no idea what her number was. He also didn't seem to have a phone with him.

"Ha, got you there, you fishy bastard" Blue cheered in front of them. The small grass type pokemon Bulbasour was sitting on her Blastois back, catching attacking pokemon midair with its vines. Furtunatelly, Elm had stored the rarest of pokemon he owned on his privat computer. Even if it was illegal. The other grass type sat on the back of Silvers Fereligatr, together with the professor himself. The group was swimming along the rout until they had reached land again.

Soon, buildings started to show up and an entire city was revealed. They seemingly reached Pallet town. Green jumped off of his pokemon first and lead the way for the rest of the group.

"Last time I was here, the lab wasn't that big" Blue ment impressed as she looked around.

"I just added one or two rooms to it, not that amazing" Green said with a cocky smile. After they had arrived, the group quickly made it to the blonds laboratory. They sat down at a round table, probably used for meetings. Compared to this lab, the professors was just a small play house.

"So professor, what are we going to do about team Rocket?" Lyra asked. Ashton was wondering about that too. What could a few young adults do against someone whos able to blow up entire houses. Isn't that a job for the police. He figured that it was non of his buisiness. As long as he wasn't in danger, he wouldn't mess with those criminals.

"I have no idea. Any suggestions?" he ment.

"I can inform the police, my boss will be very interested in any information about team Rocket" Kris said.

"Um Crystal, no offence but the police can stop thiefs and killers. Team Rocket is, from what I've seen, a bit to big for them" Gold stated.

"How could team Moron even get that strong?" Blue asked. Everyone nodded, they all seemed to wonder about that.

"They seemingly operated in silence, steeling money and pokemon til they were strong enough. I start to think they might've really gotten themselves a new leader" Gold said.

"Who might it be?" Yellow wondered. Suddenly, everyone looked at Silver.

"What? Me?" he hissed.

"Do you really think I want to be the leader of this weak team of morons?" he shouted.

"Yup, that's pretty much exactly what I think" Green answered with a provocating smile.

"You wanna mess with me, bastard?" the redhead slowly got up from his chair.

"Could you two stop that shit for once" Blue stood between them.

"Silver... it's not that anyone thinks that... you're the new leader, its just... you said it yourself, you have the closest connection to them" Gold tried to explain but Silver was already as calm as always as he sat down again.

"Would team Rocket really try to kill me if I was their leader. I was in that building they blew up too, remember?" he argued.

"Pf, that was just a trick. How else would you've known when to get out of the lab?" Green said.

"We got a phone call that warned us" Gold answered.

"See, there you have it. He probably set the call up himself" he suspected.

"What you're saying makes less and less sens, bastard. Why would I destroy the laboratory if I didn't want everyone in it to die, hu?" the redhead had a point.

"Please, shut up" everyone turned to Yellow, surprised to hear her say that.

"While we're fighting in here, team Rocket is out there, stealing pokemon and killing anyone who dares to get in their ways. We got to take action, now" she ment.

"True, we will find the boss later, now we gonna take care of team Rocket itself" Blue said.

"Exactly, first we have to find out where their new headquarter is. We will search in smaller groups and follow anyone that is suspicious" Gold ordered.

"Fine but how about we get some rest?" Elm suggested. Ashton and seemingly all of the dexholders felt admittedly tired.

"I'll ask Reds mom if Yellow, Kris, Lyra and I can sleep at her house" Blue ment. She and the girls vanished through the door.

"In that closet are some blankets. I prefer to sleep in my own bed" Green said and left the room.

"Really, this ass lets us sleep on the floor?" Gold complained.

"Arrogant bastard" Silver muttered.

"I guess we don't have any other option" Elm sighed and got the blankets out of the closet. He handed one to each of the trainers and kept one for himself. They began searching a more or less compfortable place on the floor, where they could lay down. The professor, laying across the room next to some shelf, was using his laboratory coat as a pillow. He had passed out after just a few minutes. Silver found a place at the other side of the table and Gold and Ash were laying near the door.

The boy wasn't quite able to fall asleep. The floor was uncompfortable and he had too much to process. So he was just blankly staring at the roof. Gold seemed to notice that.

"So, Ashton, was it? Are you beginning your journey next morning?" he whispered.

"You can call me Ash" he ment.

"Yeah, I sorta have to, if I don't want to die" the boy laughed nervously.

"You're really calm about it, hu? That's good, just think everythings gonna be fine" Gold said. To be honest, Ash had no idea what to expect from a pokemon journey but he knew it could be dangerous. Still, the thought of his home, his friends and his mother he had barley any memories of, alone made him really happy. If he'd, how the letter said, beat the champion, he'd finally get to go home. Really, he was more excited for it than anything. Also, there was a realistic chance that the letter was fake. Ashton didn't seem to be aware of the true danger of this adventure and Gold knew that.

"I ain't a weakling. I'll beat this champion or whatever" he stated.

"You know, we could also go to the police. I mean, you probaly wont have time for it now but after you got your first badge we could see if we can find out who gave you this letter" Gold offered. Ashton nodded, police sounded like a good idea.

"Please, that letter was a fucking joke anyway" Silver growled. He laid with his back facing the two and didn't even bother to turn around.

"What if it's not, hu?" Gold hissed. The redhead rolled his eyes. Then it got silent in the room. It was a tough day and Ashton finally began to get tired. He knew, he would pass out every second.

"You know that your pokemon are gonna die if they faint" Gold reminded all of a sudden. Yeah, Ash knew what the letter said, still, he had no idea what this ment exactly.

The first thing he heard were voices, loud but unintellegable. They were fighting, he guessed.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard" one of the voices, a deep one with a slight italian accent, screamed. He definitely knew it from somewhere. Then it hit him. Silver, it was his voice.

"Don't make it more angry, Silv" another male voice with a japanese accent shouted in fear. Gold.

"It's for the sake of all of you" the last voice sounded male but it seemed unnaturally loud and powerful. It sounded angry but still calm.

"No, bastard, we're not going down without a fight" Silver shouted. Then, there was an unbarable scream. Just for a few seconds before it got completly silent. The painful scream still halled through his head as he began to gain his vision.

"If I ever find that bastard who's responsible for this I will... kill them" Gold whispered, as he stood on the hill in front of New Barktown. The tear that ran down his cheek looked strange paird with his emotionless expression. As the trainer wouldn't stop staring at the big stone in front of him, a question formed in his mind. What happened. He stood behind Gold, who didn't realise he was there at all. He tried to get his attention but it didn't work out. Then, he got interested in the stones he seemed to stare at. Some words were carved into the material. S... Silver Kamon and some numbers. He just now noticed that there were even more stones surrounding him. Lousianna Hibiki, Crystal Kurisutaro, Lyra Kotone, Green Midori Oak, Blue Aona, Amarillo del Bosque Verde, Ethan Hibiki, Red Akai, Samuel Oak, Harry Elm, Giovanni Kamon and Daliah Ketchum... what.

Suddenly, some voices appeard.

"You're really going to do that?" a worried male voice asked. Elm, maybe.

"Do you really want me to risk his life? I have enough money, don't even worry about it" another male said, calmly. It was Gold, he was certain.

"You know him since yesterday and didn't really going to waist any cash for that" Green mocked.

"Look, he's still a teenager. I wont just let him venture out into the world without anyone to look after him" Gold answered. As Ashton opened his eyes, he saw Golds red and white sneakers in front of him.

"Morning" he said which caught Golds attention.

"Oh, hey, you're awake" the trainer ment, a bit awkward. Ash was probably not supposed to hear that. However, he sat up slowly. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Fu..." he put his hands on his back, looking like an old grandpa.

"Hehe, you didn't sleep well either, hu?" Gold concluded.

"Do you have some food here?" was his first respond.

"Yup, here" the trainer handed him a slice of bread with jellyo. The boy immediately took a big bite out of it.

"How long haven't you eaten anything, since last year?" Gold joked.

"Nah, since yesterday... doesn'tt make much difference" he ment.

"Did you remember anything yet?" the trainer asked, carefully. Ashton shook his head.

"Then I guess it is best you set off to your journey soon" Elm said.

"Good idea, you can take a shower in Greens house. Just take this door and then the last door on the left" Gold explained. Ashton nodded, quickly finished his breakfast and went through the same door Green went through the day before. On the other side was a hallway. He walked down it until he reached the last door. Just before he could open it, he heard the phone on the wall ringing. The mailbox answered immediately.

"Green here, if you hear this I'll obviously not be home so leave a message" his voice sounded out of the device.

"Dammit, listen, Green, we need you right now so you better get your arse over here, A..." a female voice answered. What did A stand for, Ashton wondered. This instand, he heard footsteps around the corner. Figuring that he wasn't supposed to hear that either, he quickly disappeard into the bathroom.

"Pf, that was a close one" he ment as he heard the footsteps approaching the phone on the other side of the door. He could hear Green listening to the message before he disappeard again.

"Oh, there you are" Elm greeted him as he got out of the house.

"Morning prof" Ashton said.

"Now that you'll set off on your journey, I have a present for you" Elm mentioned.

"Really? Thanks" he ment. He looked sceptical as the professor handed him a strange, red device.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"This, my young friend, is one of my newest inventions. It's the pokedex, just updated. It can collect the date of every pokemon you meet. Not just Johto and Kanto pokemon, no, every pokemon. It also has a map so you know where the next gym is, a phone whit my number in it if you need anything and... you gonna find out the rest by yourslef" he explained. Ash put the pokedex in his pocket.

"Now listen carefully, boy. I figured you'll need a pokemon for your journey" he began.

"So, I guess you could have one of these" he showed him the seven pokeballs.

"Here we have Squirtel, a Charmander, a Bulbasour, a Cyndaquil, a Totodile and a Chikorita, they are all rare and very strong. All of the dexholders have at least one respectively" he just counted six pokemon. What was in the seventh.

"What about the other pokeball?" Ash asked.

"This one... it's just a Pikachu, don't even worry about it" he seemed a bit nervous.

"Can I... see it?" which made Ash even more curious.

"If... if you want to" he hesitantly opened the pokeball. Yellow light broke out of it and started to form a shape on the floor in front of them. After a few seconds, a yellow furbal stared at them. It sleepily stretched its limps out and began to look around. Then it discovered Ashtons boots and began to sniff them.

"Hey there, lil buddy" he ment, a bit nervous. It was a really small pokemon, he had no idea if it would be powerful enough for his needs.

"Do you like it?" the professor didn't let it out of his view.

"Kind of, is it strong?" he asked.

"Very strong. The legendary Red had a Pikachu himslef, I think this one here might even be related to his" he said, scratching his chin.

"How about you go with me, on a journey?" Ash looked at the pokemon. It glanced back at him with a sceptical look, tilting its head.

"Hmmmm, I guess I'll take him with me then" he figured.

"Um, fine. There's just one little problem. It doesn't like its pokeball. So you'll have trouble getting it in there again" he pointed at the pokeball before handing it to Ashton.

"No problem" he was certain it wouldn't be a problem.

"You're ready to set off. Have fun but don't forget not to take this lightly... it's after all a matter of life and death" the professor said goodbye and went into the laboratory again. Now, there he was, all by himself, left with this pokemon. Anyway, it was time to get going, a quick look on the newly recieved map and he knew which way to go. While he made his way through the city, he observed his new partner. The Pikachu was walking really funny. It was pretty much on the tip of its toes, nose high up in the air.

"Hehe, how about I give you a name" he figured he might aswell.

"I got this, wait for it. How about Pika. Nah, to obvious... Mike... Jack. No. Maybe Spike... um no" he looked at his pokemon again. It looked so high headed and arrogant that it was already funny.

"Now I have it" he ment.

"It's gonna be Vincent" what a fitting name. At this point in time, they had already crossed the city and were now standing in front of a road. There was a sign. It said rout one. This was it, here would his journey begin. 


	3. Special Chapter 1 Dangerous as Uranium

**This is a little special thing. It's a little introduction to my, how should I call him? Oc? Probably.**

* * *

She had to cover her eyes with her hand as the blinding light broke through the door. Through her fingers, she could make out the young face of a man. She felt an ovarwhelming dizzines, as she stared into those metalic eyes of his. This expression was unnatural, she had never seen anything like this before.

His eyes were filled with hate and anger but he was also... smiling. She didn't get him but she knew, he was potentially dangerous. Slowly creeping back, the urge to flee kicking in, she watched him walking towards her. His gaze was fixated onto her, his smirk getting even wider. The black around her became even darker with every passing second. She wouldn't be able to break out and fight. She was way too weak.

The man giggled quietly as he studied her. He then picket the capsul that surrounded her up. She felt the room shaking as he stuffed the pokeball in his pocket. Then... darkness.

Bright light ripped her out of her unconsciousness. Flashing colours raced past her, accompanied by the sound of wheels rolling over metal. Exept for a few whispereing voices, it was very calm. As she was about to pass out again, a thought shot through her head.

It was too calm... suspicious. Hasn't she just been taken by a young man. Fighting against her tiredness, she managed to lift her head. There they were again, two metalic, green eyes glaring at her. As soon as he noticed she was awake, he reached for the capsul and opened it. Pink lightning twitched through the air. She felt herself dematerialising and appeard seconds later out of her pokeball again.

"I suppose you are a Chimhar" a smile of contempt formed on his face. He spoke with a cold and also very... feminine voice. He was over all very feminine looking and not very tall either. She has seen such features before... She remembered somone looking like this. Of course, the children in her hometown. This man here was less of a man and more of a little boy, a child. Children were harmless, she always played with the kids in her neighborhoodborhood if the professor would let her. She didn't have to be afraid she told herself again and again.

No, deep in her heart she knew, this child wasn't like the others. He was different, in a dangerous way. Was it the expression on his face, the cold tone in his voice, how he looked or just the fact that he took her that told her, she had no idea but she knew she had to flee as fast as she could. She was about to scratch his hand and with the last bit of energy she had left, make a run for it as he suddenly grabbed her arm. Sharp pain shot through her forearm and warm, red liquit ran down her limp, dripping on the floor.

"Urg blood. Really, this professor didn't even bother to heal it?" he muttered.

"Well, fine. Drink that" he ordered as he pulled a bottle of water out of his bag. He removed the lid and held it in front of her. Hesitantly, she took the bottle. After making sure it was just water, she drank all of it in one go. The way this cold liquit went down her throat she could feel the energy returning and her injuries quickly healing. When she had finished, she thankfully looked at the boy, even smiling at him. As he didn't respond, she started to study her surroundings.

She was currently sitting on a wooden table in the middle of a small room. The boy was sitting on an uncompfortable looking bench in front of her. On the other side of the window, the landscape was flying by. To her left was a door leading to a huge corridor.

"I guess you have no idea what's going on" he must've noticed her questioning look.

"Char" she made, clueless. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. My name is Uranium but for you, it's master, got it" he ment.

"I got this fucking letter that said just catch the first pokemon on every rout, if one of them faints, it dies and so on" he explained.

"Ch... char?" she made in shock. Did this mean if he would let her faint, she'd die.

"So, I have to defeat the league. Whatever, I was going to search for my dad anyway. This is a good opportunity to find him. His name is Silver Kamon, he's supposed to be a really famous pokemon trainer, one of the strongest in Johto. One day, I will just become just as strong" he seemed pretty certain about that. Suddenly, the entire room stopped moving. They had finally arrived.


	4. Chapter 2 Team Rockets comeback

"So, where exectly is this Pallet town?" the girl with the red hair wondered. She took a glance at her watch, which was also a map. All around her was high grass, bushes, trees and more bushes. Nowhere just the smallest sign of a town. Even if she's been walking for hours now. Pallet was really far awey from any other town and the streets haven't been cleaned up for years. Well, since Red, the champion, vanished, noone wanted to visit Pallet town anymore, anyway. Oh... she remembered the brave teenage boy with his playfull smirk. He was so talented and strong... he had to admit, also a bit dense, still, he had such a big heart and um... he was also sorta handsome.

He had this beautiful presents, she always smiled when he would be around. Yup, she pretty much had a huge, girly crush on him back then. She was unfortunately just about ten years old as he battled her in her gym. So she didn't have any chance on becomming the, at the time sixteen year olds girlfriend. Suddenly, she made out a shape in the distance, that didn't look like a plant for once. It moved towards her, a pokemon maybe. No, it was way to big for that... it was a dude and he was running pretty fast, maybe he could tell her were Pallet town was.

"Hey, can I ask you a question" she started walking towards him but stopped dead in tracks as she saw what followed him.

"Run dammit" the guy screamed in panic, the dark cloud hovering behind him. It made terrifying screaming sounds as it was chasing him. As it got closer, she could make out what it was. Pidgeottos, hundrets and hundrets of Pidgeottos were following the boy with ridiculous speed.

She stood there in shock, eyes wide open. She had never seen so many bird pokemon at once before. The boy and his followers were heading directly towards her. With every second they got closer. Suddenly, while dashing past her, the boy grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him.

"I said run, you idiot" the boy shouted as they ran for their lifes. She was way too scared to look over her shoulder to see the massive group of birds up close but hearing their furious cries behind her was terrifying enough.

"There" the boy screamed and pointed at an old stone wall next to the road. They quickly jumped behind it and hid themselves from the birds, that flew straight past them without noticing anything.

She let out a deep sigh as the Pidgeottos were out of sight.

"Hm... birds are pretty dumb" the boy ment while making sure they were far enough away. As he was certain they were safe, he returned to the road.

"Hu?" the girl suddenly made as she took a closer look at the boys face. Could this really be, she wondered. His raven hair, the way he wore his cap, this determined look in his eyes, his nose, the jawline.

There was no doubt about it, this boy looked like Red. The most confusing thing about him was the way she felt about him. He had this presents that managed to make her smile in an instant.

"What's so funny?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, you just remind me of an old friend" she quickly told him.

"Um, the name's Misty, nice to meet ya" she greeted.

"Ashton. You can call me Ash" he introduced.

"Ashton Kamon? You're the guy I was looking for" she chirped, then she remembered what Gold told her.

"Um, I mean I heard about some strange challange you're one. Don't know about the details but I'd really like to fight you someday" that was a close one but she saved it.

"Fighting hu..." he had never had a pokemon battle before but how difficult could it be. It was probably just watching those animal thingies beat the crap out of each other.

"Yeah, why not. Lets get this over with" he ment, Misty was a bit displeased by his lack of enthusiasm, Red would've jumped out of happiness to have a battle.

"Good, then lets start this up" she smirked and pull one of those pokemon capture devices out of her pocket. Blue lightning appeard and a star formed water pokemon materialised in front of her.  
Ashton had no idea what this pokemon was. Couldn't look it up in this pokedex thing. He grabbed the red device and scanned the opponent. It was a Staryu, a water type. Water is weak to electricity, it said.

"Wait, what is that?" Misty suddnely shouted and snatched the pokedex out of his hand.

"It's called pokedex I think, professor Elm gave me one" he answered.

"Hm, nice" she handed the device back to him. He must really be special to have a pokedex, just like Red.

Ashton then also let his starter, a Pikachu, out on the battlefield. It was curled up in a ball and sleepily stared at the trainer, then proceeded to not give a crap about the situation at hand and closed its eyes.

"Um, Vincent? Get up you lazy ass" he shouted in desperation. Misty was really not impressed.

"That is your pokemon. Don't you have anything stronger?" she laughed. Even the Staryu seemed to laugh at them. Vincent heard its giggling. With an evil glared, he let loose a Thunder shock and forced the opponent to jump aside. Then he curled up again.

"Don't do this to me" the trainer poked him with his foot. The pokemon looked up, with an expression that said, leave me alone or I'll kill you in the most painful way possible.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me with this" she looked at the adorable Pikachu.

"So, you think I need a stronger pokemon" he asked.

"No, not a stronger one, just more of them and you have to train them" she said, slightly angry. This guy wasn't a bit like Red, he would've never exchanged his pokemon for anything stronger. He always worked hard to get were he was. This trainer wasn't special at all, he was just a rookie who had no idea what awaited him on this journey. Now she got why Gold called her.

"Fine but I won't have much time for training, I need the first badge as quickly as possibel" he explained.

"Don't asked" he replied to Mistys dumbfounded look.

"Oh, okey. Then you should go to Pewter city, I've heard the gym leader, Brock, is ideal for beginners" she ment.

"Good, Pewter city you said" he shrugged and had a quick look at the map that was implimented in the pokedex. This city was straight north, he just had to follow the road. This guy had probably no idea what he was doing. He had no idea where the gyms were and which to take on first. It was good that she was here to help him out a little.

"See you" he was about to head off as she ran after him.

"Would you mind if I go with you. I have to go to Pewter anyway. No? Fantastic" without waiting for his answer, she walked besides him. Vincent lazily got up and followed his trainer. Staryu was hovering above the floor with its psycic powers. Two teenagers, a yellow mouse and a floating fish thing. That certainly was a starnge picture. Nonetheless, they made their way to the first town.

After a short walk, they had arrived in Veridian city. Misty thought the way would be way longer. Having someone to chat with really does speed up things. As they went through the city gates, Ash had a question.

"So, this is the town with the first... gymleader was it?" he ment.

"Yeah and no, the gymleader here is a guy called Green but he's way too tough for you" she giggled.

"Ugh, Green..." Ash replied.

"You know this guy?" Misty was sorta surprised. Ash had no idea who Brock was but he knew Green, the strongest gym leader of them all.

"Yeah, he's an asshead" he shrugged. The teenagers were walking through the streets. Ash was curiously looking around. He seemed like a kid that grew up on the country side and was in a big city for the first time in his life. Misty found it pretty adorable.

"You said I need more pokemon, right?" he said. He hadn't gotten the chance to ask anything yet, Misty was talking most of the time.

"Yup, I'll show you how to get some but first you gotta heal up your Pikachu" she threw a glance at Vincent.

"Okey and how do I do that?" he really had no idea about anything. Misty sighed.

"Just follow me, okey?" she was going to go to the pokecenter anyway. Heading straight for a building with a red roof, she entered. It reminded him of a restaurant. There were customers sitting on tables and having some foot, others sat on a sofa and read the newspaper.

On the back of the room was a counter with a nurse with pink hair and a starne looking machine behind it. Misty walked up to her, caught Staryu in its pokeball again and handed it and another pokeball she carried with her to the nurse.

"Morning nurse Joy" Misty greeted.

"Good morning Misty, how was your training?" she asked friendly and took the pokeballs, to put them into the machine.

"Good as always, thanks" she replied as the pokeballs were handed back to her. In a matter of seconds, the pokemon were healed. Ashton did the same thing, catching his Pikachu, that really didn't want to go back into the ball but sooner or later got, that he had to and handed the pokeball to the nurse.

"Bit of a troublemaker, the Pikachu you have there" she ment as she gave him the pokeball back.

"Ha, yeah, okey lets go training" Misty was about to say but was drowned out by a loud explosion, somewhere further back in the pokecenter.

"What the fuck was that?" she screamed. All of the customers stood and stared or panicked and ran.

"Oh no, the pokemon" the nurse called out and disappeard through a door behind the counter. Misty and Ash followed her hesitantly. The nurse began to scream hysterically as she saw what happened. The entire roof was completly destroyed, the red tiels were scattered over the floor and buried the already severely injured pokemon under them. Other than that, they weren't able to make out much. Dust and smoke covered the room. The smoke didn't look like fog or fire, it was too dense and dark.

"Prepare for troubel" a female voice sounded out of the smoke.

"And make it double" a male voice followed.

"Hu, who said that?" Misty wondered.

"Jessy"

"James"

"What the fuck is going on?" Ash shouted. In this second, the smoke lifted and they could see the outlines of a male and a female standing on top of the pieces that once were the roof. They poth had some shade of pink hair and both wore a white uniform with a red R on it.

"Greetings trainers" the male one said.

"We, Jessy and James are here to spread the word" the female one continued.

"Team Rocket is back, stronger than ever before" the two chirped in union. Suddenly, a huge shadow was casted onto them. The sound of a helicopter was heard. It hovered above the floor so that the two of them could jump in easily. Then it took of again and disappeard into the distance.

They stood ther a few seconds, before nurse Joy finally collapsed.

"We have to call an ambulance" Misty shouted and took her phone out of her pocket.

"Excuse me Miss, can you tell us what happened?" the reporter shoved the camera into some redheaded girls face. Green went to Pewter city, he said he needed some groceries and Blue, Yellow, Lyra and Kris were on the way to the police station. They thought they coud find out anything about team Rocket if they'd investigate in the most recent pokemon thefts. Silver thought that was a dumb idea and Gold remained here to protect the laboratory and professor Elm. They didn't have anything better to do so they watched the news on Greens computer while the professor was looking at some of the machines in here. There was a report on some terrorist attack on the pokecenter in Veridian.

"What about you, Sir. Can you give us some information" the reporter tried to interview another teenager, a raven haird boy who just desperately tried to leave the crime scene. Wait a second, they knew that boy.

"Hey prof, look at that" Gold shouted. The professor quickly walked over.

"Hu, what is Ash doing on TV?" he wondered.

"Most of the citizens that were in the building as the attack happened are either too shocked or not willing to give us any information" the reporter explained, as the camera man filmed several ambulance and police cars in front of a completely crushed pokecenter.

"We're now talking to Christina Joy. Ms. Joy, can you tell us what happened?" the reporter talked to a nurse with pink hair that was wrapped in a blanket, sitting in an ambulance car.

"I'll... try. I was talking to some customers when I heard an explosion. I went to have a look... It was terrible, all those pokemon, crushed by the roof. So much blood... anyway, where was I? There was a man and a woman in white uniforms. They said that... some team Rocket was back, stronger than ever before..." she muttered. All of them looked at the screen with wide open mouths, Gold almost choked on the sandwich he was eating.

"S-so, they're here already?" he coughed.

"Shit" Silver got up and put on his jacket. Gold followed him shortly after.

"What are you doing?" Elm asked.

"We're going to Veridian" Gold and Silver ment in union.

Misty and Ash were silently walking next to each other. All of those crushed pokemon and those crooks in the white uniform... that was so shocking. Vincent and Staryu were walking behind their trainers. They had no idea what was going on or they just didn't care. Ashton suspected the latter to be true for Vince.

"Are... are you alright, Ash?" Misty asked. He nodded. He was. This image just would've go out of his head but other than that, he was fine.

"Good, then lets start your training" she said unexpectedly cheerful. Ash sighed, it had no use, he had to start someday.

"Okey. So, how do I do this?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? We're in Veridian forest, here are tons of wild pokemon, just go right at it" she cheered. The boy looked around. He saw a few pokemon that looked like a younger version of Pidgeyotto in the trees but he really didn't want to mess whith them again. Suddenly, he spotted a green, worm like pokemon between the bushed.

"Letd... go at it" he muttered gave Vincent a sign. The pokemon looked to where his trainer was pointing at. As soon as he spotted the wild pokemon, he got ready for a fight. At least Vince knew, what he was doing. Even if this strange evil grin was very unsettling to Ashton.

"Good, that little worm looks weak enough. Attack" he shrugged. Vincent gave him a confused glare.

"Which attack should he use?" Misty reminded him, frustraited.

"How would I know?" Ash shouted.

"Well, how about you use your fancy pokedex?" she mocked. Ash didn't like her tone. What was she upset about, still, she was right. He pulled the red device out of his pocket and begann to scan Vincent. He had some pretty strong sounding attacks. Thunder shock, Quick attack, Tailwhip and Playnice, all with a little description to what they do. Suddenly, a message popped up.

"Caterpie, a bug type" it said. Next to it was a picture of the little worm thingie. Now, that was interesting. He could work with that.

"Vince, use Thunder shock" he shouted and pointed at the Caterpie. The worm snapped its head in their direction but it wasn't fast enough to react. It could just let out a terrified cry before Vincent sprinted towards it and hit it with a bolt of electricity. The dumbfounded look on its face after the attack hit, made the Pikachu giggle. Ash was a bit worried that he might be a little too much into this battle. Nonetheless, the opponent also went for an attack. It tried for a Tackle but Vince was too fast to be hit. He jumped out of the way to watch the bug type run into a trunk. Confused, it sat there shaking its head.

"Want to catch it. Here's your chance" Misty handed him a pokeball.

"Just throw it at it" she instructed. He did as told and threw the pokeball so it absorbed the Caterpie. After the pokemon struggled to escape, the device made a click sound.

"Did... did I catch it" Ashton wondered. Misty nodded. He walked up to it and picked up the device. He then released the Caterpie again. It looked at him weirdly. Then it saw Vincent and quickly tried to hide behind his legs. The boy scratched his head.

"Okey... it seems pretty weak, did I really want to catch it?" he asked.

"Pf, you won't find anything stronger around here. Still, you need more pokemon" she ment.

"Whatever. This batteling is kind of... fun" he said with a spark in his eyes. Misty smiled, maybe he was a bit like Red.

"How about another one?" she asked. First, he was keen on having another battle, then he remembered.

"Yeah... no. I'll just catch one pokemon on every route" he ment.

"Really. Is that what this challange is about?" she wondered.

"Kind of..." he replied.

"You'll just have a battle then" she smiled.

"Look, there already is one" she put her hand on his shoulder and pointed in a direction. Standing that close to her, Ashton could smell her parfume. It reminded him of the ocean and the beach. Somehow, he knew this smell from somewhere. He returned her soft smile.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh you... just reminded me of someone. Arg whatever" he shook it off and looked in the direction she pointed to. He could make out two faint, red eyes and some movement between the bushes. Quickly, he took out the pokedex and scanned it.

"Beedrill, bug and poison type" it said.

"Good, I'll take it out with the Caterpie" he pushed the pokemon onto the battlefield with his foot.

"Ready for a fight?" he asked. It looked pumped and ready to take on anything, with a victorious smirk, it headed for the opponent.

"I would've do that if I was you" Misty nervously started to walk backwards.

"Why not?" Ashton asked. In this second, the Beedrill jumped out of the bushes. It was massive, a lot taller than the Caterpie. The bugtype screamed in fear and rushed back to Ashton.

"Oh" he just made.

"Let me help you out a bit" Misty ment and got ready to give her Staryu the order to attack.

"No, I'll do that, no problem. Don't be such a coward Caterpie, use..." he looked up the pokemons attacks.

"Stringshot" he shouted, the Caterpie hesitated a bit but eventually stopped, turned around and spat sticky strings at the furious Beedrill. The huge bug poison type was unable to move, it fell straight to the floor.

"Now it's your turn Vince. Use Thunder shock" he ordered. Vincent, who didn't show much interest in what was going on, let out a bolt of electricity, almost bored looking. The Beedrill screamed and flailed around. It eventually broke out of the sticky strings, turned around and fled into the forest.

"Ha, told you, it's no problem" Ashton had the same victorious smile as the Caterpie.

"Good jop, you two" he ment.

"Yeah, nice battle, man" Misty acknowledged. Suddenly, they heard loud buzzing from the distance.

"What's that?" Ashton wondered.

"Oh shit" Misty whispered. In this second, a huge swarm of Beedrills jumped out of the woods and furiously flew towards the trainers. They started running for their lifes. They tumbled through the forest, ever so often getting hit by a branche. The pokemon got closer, they didn't dare to look. Still, they could hear they buzzing getting louder, it was frightening.

"Ash" Misty shouted as Ashton suddely tripped over a branche and fell to the floor. He laid on his back and tried to crawl backwards but the Beedrill had already chaught up to him. He closed his eyes and waited for them to rip him into bits. Strangly enough, that didn't happen. After a few seconds, he dared to look. His jaw dropped as he saw a massive, rock like worm jump out of the bushes. It grabbed a few pokemon with its mouth and slammed them into the ground. Some other pokemon were almost strangled by its tail.

"Enough" the voice of man shouted, with a strange look of disappointment, the worm let go of the Beedrills, which were so terrified, that they flew around disorientated until they managed to fly back into the forest.

"You did good, Onix. Are you hurt, boy?" it took Ashton a while to realise the man was talking to him. The tall, tan skinned male with the aisian eyes stepped into his field of vision. He held his hand out to help him up. Ash took the offer gratefully and stood up.

"T-thanks" he stuttered, still shocked. Suddenly, Misty sprinted towards him and forced him into a hug.

"You scared me, you bastard" she ment.

"Thank you. Hey, aren't you Brock from Pewter city?" she said as she let go of Ashton and took a look at the man.

"Yeah. Then you gotta be Misty and that must be Ashton, I was told to go with..." he stopped as he saw Mistys expression. Don't tell him anything, he has no idea.

"Um, I mean... the professor told me about you and some challange" he barely saved it.

"Right. Man, he tells everyone about it" Ashton ment and rolled his eyes.

"Hehe, he does, doesn't he" Brock nervously scratched his head.

"Um, you guys want to Pewter city, don't you?" he asked.

"Yup, we were on our way to the gym" Misty replied.

"How about I give you a ride" he padded the Onix on its back.

"You want us to ride on that thing?" Ashton looked at it with wide open eyes. He did ride on a Gyrados before, still, that wasn't even remotly as tall as this pokemon.

"Oh, you chicken, Ash?" Misty joked.

"N-no" the boy hesitantly climbed onto the Onixs back. So did Misty and Brock.

"To Pewter" Brock commanded and the pokemon quickly set off. Ashton almsot fell off. He had to hold tight to the giant worm. He could still hear Misty giggle. Even the pokemon seemed to be laughing at him. With Vincent, Caterpie and Staryu running next to them, they made their way to Pewter city.

"Gosh, it's more destroyed than it looked like in the news" Gold gave the crashed down pokecenter a shocked look.

"Excuse me Sir, citizens must not enter" a piloceman walked up to them as they entered the crimescene.

"That won't be a problem. The name's Gold Hibiki, the champion" he ment, slightly arrogant. The officer thought about it for a second.

"Fine but I have to tell you not to touch anything" with that, he let them through.

"Do you really think it was team Rocket?" Gold asked his rival.

"If not, theres someone copying them but who would want to copy this weak team of suckers" Silver growled.

"Hey kids, it's time to go home and let us do the work" suddenly, a team of policemen entered the building.

"So, who are you exactly?" the officer that previously walked up to them, asked harshly.

"Lance Watarou himself has orderd that from now on, every team Rocket related case, belongs to us" the boss of the other policemen explained.

" has... whatever. Lets get out of here" the policemen that were already in the building went out as told.

"Who are you two?" they heard the voice of the boss behind them. They turend to see that this officer, was in fact the same one that interviewed Silver back in Johto.

"Nice to meet you again, and what was it? ?" he sounded so highheaded.

"Why did I know that you two, especially you, Silver, would show up on a team Rocket related crimescene. Here to destroy some evidence, I see" he mocked.

"To your information, the leader of the policemen gave us permission to look around" Gold hissed.

"Oh really? I don't recall giving you permission for anything" he smirked.

"You little brats are disturbing our work so I have to ask you to fuck off or else..." he ment.

"What?" Silver looked at Gold, just one sign and he would beat the shit out of this bastard.

"Good" Gold sighed and glared at the officer. With a look of disappointment, Silver nodded. The two of them left the pokecenter. As soon as they were out, Silvers phone rang.

"What?" he answeres harshly.

"It's nice to hear your voice too, Silv" a female voice said cheeky.

"Blue? Why are you calling" his sudden change in tone whenever he spoke to his sister was still funny to Gold.

"Lyra asked me to, she wanted to talk to Gold but he just wont pick up. Listen, we found out that there were an unusual amount of pokemon kidnappings in and around Pewter city, mostly ground and rocktypes" she explained.

"Good, I'll tell Gold" he assured and hung up.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"There've been a lot of pokemon kidnappings around Pewter city. Also, Lyra called you a few times and you didn't pick up" he ment.

"Really? My phone didn't ring" he searched for it in his pockets but it was nowhere to be found.

"Hu, maybe I left it somewhere. Whatever, it has GPs, I'll find it in no time" he shrugged.

"We're going to Pewter city now?" Silver asked.

"You bet your ass" Gold replied. The two made their way to Veridian forest.

"It's nice of you to train me and shit but I can really do this by myself" Ashton said.

"Says the guy who's got no idea how to use a pokecenter" Misty giggled.

"You said you just want to catche the first pokemon on every route? Sounds stupid to me" Brock ment.

"Let him do what he wants. We have route two here anyways" she cheered.

"Good, we'll have an eye open for a good pokemon" he explained. Ash sighed. It had no use. The two of them would help him no matter what. Suddenly, Vince seemed unexpectedly interested and sniffed around.

"Did you find anything?" Ashton asked. The electrictype dashed forwards into some bushes. They followed him to watch him attack a small bird. It let out its fearful cries as it tried to escape. It managed to jumped out of the bushes and flew upwards. The Pikachu headed after it but the pokemon defended itself and hit Vincent with its beak. The Pikachu slammed into a rock.

"Caterpie, Stingshot" Ashton tried the same tactic he did with the Beedrill but the bird was too fast, the strings didn't even touch it. Quickly, Ash grabbed the pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

"Pidgey, a flying normal type. Flying is weak against electric" Asthon read.

"That's it, Vince, Thunder shock" he ordered. The Pikachu got back on track and threw lightning bolts at the Pidgey. It still was too fast to get hit. Then, Ash had an idea.

"Quck, I need two pokaballs" he ordered. Confused, Brock gave some to him. Ash called for Vince to get back to him while Caterpie continued to distract the pokemon.

"Take this. You don't have to hit it, just get it in a one meter radius, got it?" Ash gave Vince the pokeball.

"Ya know, it wont work if you try to catch it now" Brock reminded.

"Just watch" Ashton said as Vince dashed off, made a huge jump and got close enought to the Pidgey, to get it sucked into the ball. Both, the Pikachu and the pokeball fell to the floor.

"Get ready for another Stringshot, Caterpie" after the pokeball shook a few times, the Pidgey broke out. Confused, it took a while to get its orientation back. In this time, Pidgey hit it with a string. It got pinned to the floor. Then, Vince hit it with a soft Thunder shock. Another pokeball then caught it for good. Ashton walked up to it and picked the pokeball up.

"Man, that was a filthy trick" Brock ment.

"It worked, didn't it?" Ashton said.

"It did. That was... surprisingly clever, good job" another thing that reminded Misty on Red, Ashton and him were both pretty clever and Ash had this all around smartness to him. Even if he did seem pretty dense at times.

"Yeah, good job guys" he said to Vince, who just shrugged and Caterpie, who looked as if it was smirking happily. Ashton then released the Pidgey. It looked around in fear. As it saw Ashton, it tried to hide behind his legs.

"You're all such cowards" Ashton mocked.

"It's pretty exhausted, give it a potion" Brock handed him a bottle with pink liquit. Ash opened it and carefully held it under the Pidgeys beak. It hesitantly began to drink. As it did, it was visible how it got its energy back.

"Its pretty cute, what do want to call it?" Misty asked.

"Do I really have to name all of them? Fine" he looked at the pokedex. The Pidgey was female and the Caterpie was male.

"I'll call the Pidgey Bernadette and the Caterpi can be Maxie" he shrugged.

"Good names... I guess" Brock had no idea but the two new team members seemed to like their names as they smiled gratefully.

"Lets battle some more. They gotta be strong if I want to win some badges or whatever" Ashton cheered and went off, into the field.

It was already evening as the teenagers got back to the gym. Ashtons could tell that his pokemon really got stronger. Pikachu learned Quick attack and Pidgey was able to use Gust. Brock showed Misty her room and prepared a sofa for Ashton to sleep on. He also made some delicious dinner, even Ash had to admit that. After they finished eating and healed their pokemon,they went straight to bed. It was a really exhausting day, at least Ashton thought that as he laid on the sofa, with Vince curled up besides his feet. He had no idea what laid ahead of him.

He saw two males, one with red, the other one with raven hair. They were leaning against a trunk.

"I already had to see my children die, now hes coming to get me" the one wih the red hair sobbed as he buried his face into his knees.

"W-what? You're not giving up, are you, you're the strongest..." the raven haird one began.

"No. I wasn't even strong enough to protect my kids" he growled, furious and frustraited at the same time. Suddenly, the earth began to shake.

He jumped up, darkness surounding him. Was he still there, where was he. There was just one light source, the flame on his Chimcars tail. The pokemon was peacefully sleeping next to him. He slowly started to remember. He was somewhere in a cave, near Pewter city.

"What do you wanna do today?" Brock asked, as Ashton sleepily took a seat at the table. He was making some toast with jellyo and placed it in front of Ash.

"Thanks" he ment and started eating. Misty was almost falling asleep while eating her toast.

"Whats up with you two? It's a beautiful day, show a bit more energy" Brock scolded.

"Scuse me but getting almost killed by a hord of pokemon, twice, kind wears you out" Misty replied. She glared at Ashton for getting her in that much trouble.

"Hey, you wanted to go along" he smirked.

"I get paid way too little" Misty whispered.

"Different topic. How about I take on this gym today?" Ash ment.

"You really think you're ready for this?" Misty gave him a challanging smile.

"Yup, this gym can be pretty tough" Brock said.

"Really, you don't think I can do that?" he hissed and got up.

"It's just, you haven't been training for that long" Brock argued.

"Comeon, just let me fight you. Then I can check out how strong you really are" Ash smiled.

"Ha, I'll show you what I can" he posed.

"We'll see about that. Vince" with a smirk, he ordered his Pikachu to follow him. Vince rolled his eyes and got up. He stretched himself and sleepily walked over to his trainer.

"We're ready" Ash said.

"Good, you want it, you get it, Ash" Brock returned his smirk and went ahead. They walked along a hallway and eventually got to the battle room. It was a huge hall with rocks standing to the sides. The floor was covered with sand and dirt. There were even some plants growning here and there.

"You'll stand here and I'll go over there" Brock ordered and went across the room. He stepped onto a podium and took a seat on a chair that almost looked like a throne.

"I will use two pokemon so will you" he shouted.

"Fine" Ashton though about it. He figured, Maxie would still be to weak.

"Hey, Ash. Let me give you a hint, trainers usually start with their weakest pokemon" Misty said. She stood behind a glass wall and was watching the battle. Ash nodded. He released Bernadette onto the battlefield. She immediately jumped up, into the air, flying across the hall.

"Ready" Ash shouted towards Brock.

"Oh, how cute, your little flying type, hu? Geodude, we'll show him what we can" he let out a small pokemon, that looked like a rock with arms.

"Ready" Brock returned the statement, his pokemon flexing his arms, intimidating.

"Lets begin" he screamed. At his command, the Geodude jumped towards the Pidgey. Ashton was baffled at how high it could jump, despite the weight. Still, it wasn't even close to fast enough. The Pidgey dodged with ease. As the rocktype landed on the floor, Ashton made a sign with his hand. Bernadette fell down and tackled the Geodude, beak first. The rocktype got slammed into a wall, which didn't seem to bother it much.

"Quick, hold it down" Brock ordered. The Geodude grabbed the Pidgey tail and made it unable to fly up.

"Use Gust" Ash shouted.

"Tackle, now" Brock commanded. Before the Geodude was able to land a punch, Bernadette turned around, made a huge tornado out of air and let it hit the rocktype. It was blown backwards and landed on the other side of the battlefield. The rocktype tried to head towards the Pidgey again but it was blown back by yet another Gust. This time, it got slammed into a wall.

"Finish it" as the bird heard Ashs command, it went for one more Tackle and knocked the Geodude out.

"That's it" Brock shouted and captured the passed out rock type in its pokeball again.

"That was easier than I thought" Ash smirked.

"You were fast and won this round with it, I give you that but you wont win against that here" Brock released his final pokemon, a huge, rock like worm.

"You remember Onix, don't you?" Brock smirked as the Onix from the day before growled at Ashton.

"Um... yeah, V-Vincent" he stuttered. The electrictype who was watching the battle form behind the glass wall shook its head.

"Don't be such a pussy" Ash tried to sound stern but ended up sounding desperate.

"Please buddy, help me out" he begged. Vince rolled his eyes and made his way towards the Onix.

"Lets begin. Onix, Mud sport" Brock commanded. The rock type slid its tail over the floor and made the dust and dirt fill the air.

"This lowers electric attacks so you better be careful" Misty started to get a bit worried.

"No problem, I've got this. Vince..." before Ashton could shout his command, Pikachu dashed towards the pokemon. It ran around the rock worm, way too fast for it to see. As soon as Vince was behind the worm, it charged its electricity and went for another Thunder shock. The Onix was barely feeling the attack. It just let the pokemon know about Vincents location. With a well aimed hit, it punched him with its tail and let him slam into the nearest wall.

"Nice try" Brock laughed.

"Grr, why wont that work?" Ashton wondered.

"Vince needs to get stronger or the Onix... needs to get weaker. Vince, use Tail whip" he shouted but the pokemon already went for a Quick attack. It jumped up and tried to reach the rock worms head. As soon as it appeared in front of the pokemons eyes it got suddenly snatched out of the air. The rocktypes tail violently wrapped around the small electriytypes body, in an attempt to strangle it. Vincent shouted in pain as it desperatelly emitted more Thunder shocks. Unfazed, the Onix continued to squeeze it, until Ashton cut it off.

"That's enough" he shouted with a cracking voice. There was no use. If he didn't cut the battle off there and then, Vince would die. Brock looked surprised, never has anyone stopped a battle like this. He must've thought Ashton just didn't want to admit his defeat. Nonetheless, he did as told. He took out a pokeball and captured the Onix in it. As it slowly dematerialised, the Pikachu fell to the floor and kept lying there, exhausted and heavily breathing. Ash ran up to Vince and kneeled down next to him. As he tried to touch him to see if everything was fine, the Pikachu emitted another Thunder shock. The boy snatched his hand back.

"What was that for?" he screamed after Vincent jumped up and glared at him intimidating.

"Ash, is everything alright?" Misty ran on battlefield.

"This Pikachu seems to be butthurt about your defeat" Brock teased as went towards them.

"Why didn't you listen you little dipshit" Ashton hissed. Vincent turned in an arrogant manner, with its nose in the air.

"He's pretty weakend, I'll take him to the healing machine" Brock offered. Ashton sighed.

"You gotta go into the ball again" he showed the pokeball to the Pikachu. He gave it a short look and rolled his eyes. He got captured in the pokeball. Ashton handed it to Brock after the teenagers went out of the battle hall. Then, he walked off to the healing machine. Suddenly, Misty got a phone call. She made a strange expression, as if she didn't recognise the number that called her.

"Misty here... yup... in Brocks gym why do you... oh, I see... yeah, bye" she said.

"Who was it, Misty?" Brock asked as he got back. He noticed the worried look on her face.

"Some guy called Silver. He said he knows Gold and asked if we were in Pewter city. He also said they think there are some team Rocket grunts around. You know, that means trouble" she explained.

"What, team Rocket grunts? Don't be stupid, they've been taken down years ago" Brock dismissed.

"Better save then sorry, eh?" she sounded genuinely concerned.

"Why's everyone talking about this team Rocket? Who are they even, some sort of gangsters?" Ashton asked. He first thought they were non of his buissiness but after destroying a building he was still in, twice, he almost reconsidered this.

Misty and Brock looked at each other. Brock sighed.

"Six years ago, Misty was ten and I was twelve, a criminal organisation appeared. They called themselves team Rocket. They just cared about money at first, then their leader became absolutely bonkers and said he wanted world domination. Red, a friend of ours and his mates Yellow, Blue and Green stopped them. They beat Giovanni, the leader and as the mastermind was taken care of, the entire team dissolved, at least the police thought that" he explained.

"Two years later, they appeared again. No, to be honest, they never really disappeard. They just got a new leader and this time, they were attacking the neighbor region, Johto. Red vanished... so a guy called Gold and his friends Lyra, Kris and Silver dealt with them. The took out their new leader, Archer. No one has any idea where Giovanni might be now. Some speculate hes dead. I don't buy it" Misty ment.

"So... are we gonna search them or what?" Ashton asked with a cocky smile.

"Search what?" Misty was pretty shocked.

"Now that were already in Pewter city, we can aswell look for them. Then we gonna call all the cops on them, they're probably not that tough if a couple of little kids can take them on" he ment.

"N-no. No, no, no, no, no, no, way too dangerous" she crossed her arms.

"He has a point. As a gymleader, it's my duty to get rid of them anyway" Brock said.

"Fine but just if you guys take me with you. Someones gotta save your asses when you get in troule" she replied.

"Then we're good to go" Ash cheered as he released Vincent from the pokeball he got back from Brock.

"Wait, you wanna go now?" Misty asked.

"It's as good of a time as any" Brock replied. The teenagers left the building. It was a warm day out. Ashton looked around for a bit. He had no idea where to start searching. Where did those criminal organisations usually hide. He scanned the area. Man, this was already fun. At least he'd get to kick those bastards asses. If they'd attack him once more, he'd beat them up big times. At least he thought he could do that. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Did you hear that?" Brock asked all of a sudden.

"Hu?" Misty replied, he was about to tell them there was an explosion, as she heard it too. The earth began to shake a little. Anyone that was with them on the street didn't even seem surprised. This probably went on for some time already. Brock was confused, why did no one tell him.

"What the fuck was that?" Ashton wondered.

"It's... in the mountains" Brock figured. He ran off, Misty and Ash followed him through the city. They got to a hold in front of a brown cliff.

"Up there" Brock pointed at the rock above the cliff. He let out the Onix and jumped onto its back. He gestured them to do the same. As Ash and Misty were safely sitting on the pokemon, it made a huge leap into the air, landing on the cliff. Once again, Ashton held tight to not fall off.

As the teenagers got off, they inspected the rock wall before them. It was just a bold stone, not really anything of interest.

"You heard it from here?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I definitely did" Brock scratched his head in confusion. Suddenly, the earthquake started again and the noises could be heard from inside the rock. Misty almost fell off the cliff if it wasn't for Brock grabbing her arm and dragging her up.

"Thanks" she sighed as the rumbling stopped. The teenagers stared at the rock, confused.

"Strange..." Brock ment and put his hand to his chin.

"Hm..." he suddenly held his ear against the stone and pounded at it.

"It's hollow" he said. Ashton had, in the meantime, spotted a very suspicious object. There was a small stone hidden between other small stones that just seemed... artificial. It shone like it were made out of metal. Upon touching the stone, it slid back into the wall like a button. At the same time, the huge rock before them started to move.

"What did you do?" Brock asked the boy as the stone slowly revealed a dark hole in the mountain.

"I... don't have any idea" Ashton shrugged. The teenagers stared at the cave, with interest and also with worry.

"I think we should call the police" Misty ment. Ashton was about to nod and follow her back down as Vincent suddenly started to hiss at the darkness.

"What's up?" the boy asked surprised as he saw the electrictype glaring into the cave. He furiously screamed out his name and dashed into the hole.

"Hey, wait up" Ash carelessly ran after.

"Ash wait" Misty and Brock scramed in union as they followed him.

As Vincent stopped to look around, sniffing the air, the teenagers caught up to him.

"Why don't you just use your pokeball to get him back, idiot..." Misty was about to start a rant as she was cut off by the sound of a rock sliding across the dirt. This was followed by complete darkness.

"What happened?" Brock wondered.

"The secret door wall thing shut" Ash ment.

"Brilliant guys, just brilliant" Misty complained. They rushed to the entrance to find that there was no button to open it from this side. Instead, there was a card slot. Brock thought about it.

"When this cards slot is for opening the door, there's gotta be someone who has a key card" he concluded.

"So what? It's not like there's anyone here" Ashton said.

"True, hm" Brock scratched his chin.

"That means were stuck in here. What now?" Misty growled.

"Well, we gotta find a way out" Brock ordered. Misty threw a glance at the cave.

"Not really fond on going in there" she pointed at the darkness.

"Wait a second, onix is still out there" Brock remembered.

"Onix, can you here me? Get help" he shouted and the pokemon responded by screaming its name and disappearing into the distance.

"Now we'll just wait here" Misty said. In this second, they heard footsteps from deeper in the cave, they got louder every minute.

"People? Maybe they can help us" Ash suggested.

"Wouldn't bet on that, quick, hide somewhere" Brock commanded. Surprised, Misty and Ash ran off. They crouched behind a rock while Brock hid around a corner. Then, they recognised two men talking before suddenly, a flashing light illuminated the scene. The footsteps were definitely approaching them and soon, they saw the grunts in grey uniforms.

"Have Jessy and James completed their mission yet?" one of them asked.

"Kind of, apparently they broke into a pokecenter and want to take over some gyms next" the other one stated.

"Gyms hu? Sounds like a big deal, expecially for those two morons" the first one laughed.

"Well, I have no idea why the boss picked them to announce the comeback" the second one shrugged. What were they talking about. He would soon find out as Brock suddenly made a move and kicked a few rocks aside. That caught the grunts attention.

"Hu, did you hear that?" the first one asked.

"Yeah, someone's in here" the second one sensed. They were awfully near and about to find Misty and Ash.

"Surprise motherfucker" Brock shouted as he jumped around the corner. One of the men howled in pain, holding his nose. Misty and Ashton could see that his Geodude had landed a puch in the mans face. He tumbled backwards before he fell down and passed out.

"Who the hell are you?" the other one demanded to know as he drew a pokeball from his belt and released a Nidoking.

"Dammit. Misty, how about some help?" the boy was slightly intimidated by the pokemon.

"Got it" she shouted and let her Staryu out on the battlefield.

"Another little brat, hu? Nidoking, Bulldoze" the man ordered and soon after, the ground began to shake. Whilst Mistys pokemon had no problem with it, the Geodude screamed in pain as its body began to crack.

"Shit, he's all yours now" Brock said as he captured his pokemon in its ball.

"I can handle him, save yourselves guys" she growled. Brock grabbed Ashs arm and dragged him.

"Wait, can we just leave her like that?" Ashton ment.

"You two are going nowhere" the man tried to grab the boys arm and as soon as he reached out, a beam of water hit his head.

"I'll distract him, run" Misty shouted after she gave her pokemon the order to attack. Brock, Ash and Vincent finally did as told and ran of.

He was walking down the streets, men and women constantly rushing past him. He didn't pay them much attention, until someone ran into him. He was about to shout at them, tell them off but stopped as he saw their face. They gave him a huge, eary smile and went their way. Everyone ran around with this creepy smirk.

They weren't happy, they pretended to be. Everyone around him played caring for their loved ones and happy with their lifes. When they're really just thinking about themselves. The couple across the street, he could tell she was cheating on him. It was a tiny detail in her expression, a little bit unease that told him.

Another example, the mother behind him, with her four small children. She was sick and tired of looking after them. This time it was more obvious, still, not everyone would've known. He didn't really care for them. He never liked any of them and other then those men and women around him, he never bothered to hide that. Whatever, his objective was to become strong. He shook it off and went ahead, until he faded in the distance.

Suddenly, he saw a thing through the crowd. It was a small, dark pokemon just casually sitting on the other side of the road. It had white rings in its fur. He had never seen one like this before. Maybe it was rare, maybe it was even strong. Quickly, he released the Chimchar and pointed at the pokemon.

"Get it" he commanded. The fire ape dashed trough the crowd and onto the street. As soon as the strange pokemon saw it, it stood up and sprinted away. He and his pokemon were now chasing after the dark cat, they followed it trough the entire city. Until they finally arrived at a cliff.

As he looked around to find the pokemon, he heard a meow from on the rock. He found the dark cat on top of the cliff and wondered, how it got up there. Whatever, he didn't care, now it was at least trapped. He and the Chimchar attempted to climb up. It wasn't as difficult as it looked. As he finally reached the end, hanging there, holding on to the edge of the cliff, he sighed. There was a huge, dark cave in front of him. Somewhere in there was the pokemon, meowing mockingly.

He let out a growl, pulled himself up and followed the dark pokemon into the cave. Then, he suddenly realised, that the entrance had shut.

"Stop" Brock suddenly whispered, as he grabbed Ashs jacket to pull him back. Ashton was about to ask what his problem was, as he heard footsteps approaching. They hid behind a wall and watched more men in gray uniforms walk by. As soon as they had passed, the boys took a run for it and reached a room with a long hallway. In the middle of the room was a hole with a lot of boxes and packages in it.

"We're save" Brock ment as he didn't discover any more grunts.

"You sure about that?" Ashton asked as he saw two boys in uniform walking towards them.

"Don't worry about those two" the gym leader said with an evil smirk.

"What are you going to do..." Ash was a little concerned about the look on his friends face.

"Just see and learn" he hid behind the corner and waited till they walked past him. Suddenly, he dragged one of the boys with him, covering his mouth and hit his head on the wall. The guy passed out immediately. As the ther boy noticed that his friend wasn't next to him anymore, he turned around just to get hit over the head with a gun, Brock had found in the other guys pocket.

Jaw dropped to the ground, Ash looked at the gym leader. That was violent, he had no idea Brock was that tough.

"Haha, not bad, eh?" he cheered.

"Dude, you're like, twice the size of them" it wasn't that impressive, even Ashton knew that.

"Right, now, help me to get their clothes off" Brock ordered.

"What?" that was more than weird.

"Have you ever watched a single movie? We have to put their uniforms on so we can sneak around in here. No one's gonna suspect a thing" he explained. Ashton rolled his eyes but did as told. Now with the uniform on and the grunts hidden behind the corner, they made their way trough the room. It seemed to work, the few grunts they saw didn't even look at them once. Now they just had to find an exit.

They went down the stairs into the middle of the room. Ashton even caught a glimpse of what was inside the boxes and packages. There was gold, silver, platinum, even diamonts. He wondered how much money all of this was worth. Maybe he could take some of the stuff with him when Brock wasn't looking.

"Look Ash, a door" he suddenly whispered and pointed at the next wall. It was a bit difficult for him to open the heavy steel door. He still managed to do it and the boys went through. To their disappointment, there was just another room behind it. It was a pretty big room. The floor was mad of dirt and the walls had huge holes in them.

"What now?" Ash asked.

"Shut it, I hear someone" Brock ment. There was a glass wall from where he heard the sound. They snuck towards it, to listen in on the conversation.

"Do we really have to?" someone complained behind the wall. Ash could see how he looked. He had green hair and his uniform was slightly different.

"They almost have us. When it's reviled that team Rocket is back, they will find the mine for sure, we have to shut it down immediately" a red haird woman, who had a strange resemblance to Silver, argued.

"What, comon, Proton and I put so much effort in building this up" another man, one with pink hair and a barrette said.

"Lets see what the boss has to say about it" a man with blue hair and a white uniform suggested.

"Hm... I agree with Arianna, we have to close the mine as soon as possible" the fourth man ment, he was fully disguised with a bandana around his mouth and shades on.

"Oh and Arianna, if you ever feel like talking to all the admins again, start a video conference. I don't want to travle through half Kanto because you have no idea what to do" with this, he exited the room. As fast as they could, Ash and Brock ran to the other side of the room where they casually walked into one of the holes. Hoping the man wouldn't see them, they wandered further into the cave.

After a while, they finally got to a stand. The cave never seemed to end, at least the boys thought that.

"We'll never find an exit" Ash admitted.

"Maybe, you're right, lets go back to the entrance. Misty probably already finished that guy off" Brock sighed. Just as they were about to turn, they heard someone. It was a pokemon, screaming in pain. Without hesitation, Brock ran in the direction he heard the sound from. Ashton and Vincent followed him confused.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked. He stopped as he took a look around a corner. There were pokemon, mainly rock types, drilling through the cave walls. There were more of those men in the gray uniforms. They watched the pokemon do their work. No, they hit them if they weren't working fast enough. One of the animals collapse. The Rihorn was too weak to go on, no wonder, they all looked way to skinny. They probably didn't even get anything to eat. The pokemon was captured in its pokeball again. The pokeball was thrown into some kind of dustbin that was already full of the red capturing devices.

"Shit man, we gotta help them" Brock muttered.

"How do we do that, genius?" Ash asked. Vincent was already about to just walk in as Ash held him back.

"Don't do a Leeroy Jenkins on me buddy. We gotta think that trough" he said to the electric type.

"You'rere right but who is Leeroy Jenkins?" Brock said.

"I... have no idea" Ash scratched his head.

"Pika" Vincent reminded them on the task at hand, he seemed to have enough of the incompetent of his trainer.

"Fine, I think can take them on. I mean, there're like, five grunts in here, what do you think, buddy?" Ash asked the Pikachu. He threw a glance at the grunts, then nodded.

"Good, you distract them while I get the pokeballs" Brock ordered.

"Lets have some fun" Ash jumped around the corner. He released his Caterpie and Pidgey. Sure, they weren't really strong, still, they would be enough to keep up with the grunts for a little. The he tried to get their attention.

"Hey, suckers, how about a little battle" he shouted.

"What? Who is that?" a female grunt asked her colleague.

"No idea, must be from another headquarter. Fuck off kid" he shouted.

"If you want it that way. Vincent, attack" Ash commaned. Vincent did as told and shot lightning bolts in their dirction.

"Hey, what? Wait you little dipshit" the male grunt barley dodged the attack. He got his Rattata out to fight. He ordered a scratch. Vince dodged it and shot a Thunder shock. The other grunts watched the battle and cheered for their colleague. In the meantime, Brock picked up the dustbin and snuck past the group. He gave Ash a hand signal as he reached the entrance. Time to wrap this up.

"Scuse me, I gotta go. Pidgey, Sand attack" he ordered. The bird flailed around to blow the dirt on the floor of the cave into the air. Not able to see anything, the grunts stopped the battle. Ashton escaped and he, his pokemon and Brock took a run for it.

They eventually reached the end of the cave as suddenly, the red haird woman and the blue haird man stood in their way.

"Who are you two?" the woman, who was apparently called Arianna, stopped them from passing through.

"That guy stole our pokemon" they heard the grunts shout in the distance.

"Is that true?" she looked at the dustbin in Brocks arms.

"Well, in this case" she was about to releas a pokemon.

"Chimcar, attack" as they heard this, the man started screaming in pain. He was suddenly covered by flames. The boys took the opportunity and ran. They were greeted by boy with red hair and a fire ape, a Chimccar. He started running next to them.

"Thanks for the help" Brock shouted. The boy just nodded. They didn't get far as the other two men were suddenly standing in front of them.

"Hey, you're not a member of team Rocket" the green haird one glared at the boy.

"Chimchar, fire" he ordered. Before the pokemons flame attack even reached them, they released their own pokemon. The Muk took the hit for its trainer while the Arbok was ready to attack. The grunts from before and Arianna were still after them, they heard them in the distance.

"We're fucked" Brock muttered. Ashton tried to get a look at the grunts that were just running out of the cave but he was blinded by the bright ciling light. That was it, the ciling light. He had an idea.

"Vince, you gotta do exactly what I tell you" he whispered. Vincent gave him a sceptical look but nodded.

"Climb on Bernadettes back and fly up to the light" he ordered. Having Chimchar try to take on the Arbok and Maxie distracting the Muk with Stringshots, gave Vince enough time to get on the flyingtypes back and do as his trainer told him. As soon as he felt the electric energy from the lamp, he got what his trainer was thinking of. He broke the glass of the lighting bulb with a Thunder shock and let the energy of the lamp charge him up. While he did this, the lights flickered on and off. The men, the woman and the grunts looked around, confused.

"Vincent, Thunder shock on those two" Ash ordered. Vince shot a beam of electricity at the Muk and the Arbok. It didn't take them out. However, they weren't able to move. The boys ran off, the pokemon following them. They could sense that the crowd of grunts was also following them. As fast as they could, they ran trough the hall with the boxes and back into the cave. They were about to reach the entrance as Ash turned around the corner and bumped into someone.

Expecting another grunt, he looked up in fear. It was a tall man with red hair.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised and happy to see him.

"Saving your asses, brat" he growled. Then, he pushed the boy out of the way, walked past Brock and the redhead and into the cave. As he showed up with the enormous Gyrados and Fereligatr at his side, the grunts stopped. They just heard their pokemon scream in pain as they attempted to fight him.

"There you are, kid" Gold stood at the entrance with Onix next to him.

"How's Misty?" Brock asked as he ran up to his pokemon. He padded the rock worms head, showing gratitude.

"She's fine, she already went to the pokecenter. Hm, she really managed to hold those bastards at gunpoint, they'll be a nice gift for the police" Gold said, gesturing towards the two gruts that were watched by his Typhlosion and Aipom.

"No, please, we'll tell you everything, just don't call the police" one of them begged.

"Shut up" Gold hissed.

"Hmpf, easy" Silver walked out of the cave.

"Hm, what is this here?" Gold wondered.

"Team Rockets base, I think" Silver muttered.

"Really?" Gold was sceptical.

"Those grunts wore Rocket uniforms" he growled.

"Yeah, they talked about team Rockets comeback" Brock said.

"I knew it, lets kill those fucks" Silver was about to go back into the cave.

"Wait a second, we first gotta get Brock and Ash to a pokecenter" Gold argued.

"You do that, I'll go back in" Silver ment.

"I won't let you go in there by yourself. I mean, someone's gotta save your ass when you fuck up" Gold mocked.

"Ha, I don't want your help, bastard, now fuck off" Silver hissed.

"Man, that's a case for the police. There're probably just grunts in there, forget about it, at least till next morning" Gold said.

"When you're done fighting like an old married couple, can you get down here" surprised, they looked down the cliff. Misty was standing there. Gold sighed. Silver took a final look at the cave and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, lets get out of here" he ment. Ashton just realised that the redhead from before was about to scram.

"Hey, you, wait a second" he shouted.

"What do you want?" the redhead growled and stopped.

"Who is that?" Gold wondered.

"You saved our lifes man" Ash reminded.

"Yeah, so what?" he said.

"Thanks... um... the name's Ashton" Ash introduced.

"Pf, Uranium Kamon and I will be the strongest trainer in the world. Happy?" he replied.

"Hey, I want that too" Ash realised. Nah, it was less wanted more had to, to not die.

"That makes us rivals, hu? See you at the league, wimp" Uranium shurgged and disappeard, together with his pokemon, down the cliff.

"Hm, hes also called Kamon?" Gold realised.

"Common name?" Ash shrugged. Suddenly, Gold heard a peeping sound in his pocket. He pulled a device out of his jacket and took a look at it.

"Strange, my GPS was getting signals the entire time, that means my phone is somewhere here" the display showed a red dot heading in the direction the redhead ran off to.

"Wait a second, that little piece of shit stole my phone" he shouted.

"Whatever, now he's gone anyway" Silver said.

"Yeah, you can hunt this guy down latet. Now we really gotta get those fellas healed up" Brock gestured towards the pokeballs in his arms.

"You really stole pokemon from team Rocket?" Gold was pretty impressed.

"Yeah, lets get going" Ash ment. They were about to leave as he suddenly heard meowing behind him. There she was, the Umbreon, just sitting at the entrance of the cave. 


End file.
